


Fallen angels give the best kisses

by restless_sleep



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, clumsy Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_sleep/pseuds/restless_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maru-chan wants to know how it feels to kiss a fallen angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen angels give the best kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah, I'm Yohamaru trash...  
> Besdies my language is not english and I don't know If I did any mistake, sorry if I did any!  
> Hope you enjoy it~

Maru and Yoshiko had been dating for already two months, and, of course they did all of those cheesy things that couples do, except one thing, kissing.

Hanamaru thought a lot about the issue, she wasn't going to admit it out loud but she wondered how it felt to kiss Yoshiko. At some point that thought made her unable to concentrate in other things.

* * *

 

Maru decided to do something about it. Today, the date was a little bit different, Maru had planned something special. She had called Yoshiko, asking if she wanted to come over to watch a movie with her, she agreed and after that Maru looked for the most boring movie she could find so she could manage to carry out her plan.

Both girls were now sitting on the couch snuggling while watching a movie,well at least Yoshiko. Maru wasn't paying attention at all to the movie, she was actually remembering what she had to do.

* * *

 

24 hours before Maru had asked Mari if she had any idea about how was she supposedly going to kiss that blue haired girl.

Surprisingly, Mari had a lot of ideas. Maru thought that the blonde girl could even write a book about it. " _How to kiss someone_ " Actually she never thought she would be the one to make the first step on this kind of things, and neither Mari that almost had to go to the hospital because of a laughter attack.

* * *

 

 Maru looked nervous at Yoshiko, was she or the room was hotter now? Maybe it was just because of the presence of Yoshiko there that mad-' _No, Maru, concentrate, no gay thoughts now!'_

 _S_ he pinched herself softly and chuckled. _'Ok,hmmm....Mari said that I had to face her, right?_ ' Maru grabbed gently Yoshiko's T-shirt, causing the other girl to shiver.

"M-Maru?" Yoshiko said facing the shorter girl

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked while a deep blush appeared on her face. Maru was blushing furiously now, she was getting closer to the face of the blue haired girl' _I forgot what I had to do...._ 'Her hands were sweaty and her face was inches away from the other girl's one, she could feel her warm breath against her face.

Maru was almost sure that Yoshiko was able to hear her heartbeat. ' _It's me or is Yoshiko's leaning closer...?'_ She asked herself. Before she could do anything else she felt something hitting her on the face making her fall from the couch.

"Wha-"Maru touched the red spot on her face and looked at Yoshiko

"What was that?" She asked

"S-sorry....errr....I saw.....Hmmmmm a.... an insect!Yeah an insect...."She laughed nervously

"You could have told me, you know....?"Maru glared at Yoshiko while the blue haired girl looked at her now worried.

"A-are you ok...?"She asked nervously getting closer to Maru and touching her cheek softly

"I'm sorry, I just got nervous I guess" said Yoshiko apologetically. Maru softened her gaze and giggled

"I'm fine" In a fast movement she kissed Yoshiko's cheek and sat down beside her again while containing the laugher. Yoshiko's face was now completely red, Maru could even compare it to a tomato. She just enjoyed how cute looked the blue haired girl embarrassed.

At the end any of them paid attention to the movie and they were just having a nice conversation, though, Maru was a little bit disappointed, she didn't kiss the blue haired girl after all, that made her sigh unconsciously.

"Hey Maru"Yoshiko said looking at the shorter girl. "Mmmmm....Yes Yo-" She was turning to face Yoshiko when she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. She almost fell backwards but at the end she managed to kiss Yoshiko back.

After a few seconds Yoshiko separated from Maru and looked away blushing furiously.

"IguessitslateIshouldgohome"She said without hesitation while running clumsily towards the door leaving a shocked Hanamaru sitting on her couch.

After Yoshiko slammed the door behind her. Maru smiled softly touching her lips while chuckling slightly. After several minutes of thinking about what happened she got up from the couch giggling and thinking about thanking Mari, even if she didn't do what the blond girl told her to do, somehow she managed to kiss Yoshiko.

Definitely fallen angels give the best kisses.

 _'Especially the clumsy ones'_  Maru thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know it isn't anything special, and it's the first one that I write.  
> Also, I always have a lack of imagination so I never know what to write. If you have any suggestions contact me in tumblr(cindermoon6379'blog:Yohamaru) or instagram (@loveliveships)


End file.
